


Crucifix

by Colamiilk



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Barebacking, Blasphemy, Disrespecting a church, Edging, Established Relationship, Fighting Kink, M/M, Really neglectful townsfolk idk where they went that Giriko had time for this, Redemption AU, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, almost getting caught, bad decisions all around, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22691035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colamiilk/pseuds/Colamiilk
Summary: There weren’t any words being shared between them and Giriko was too busy trying to catch his breath to tell Justin to stop, things were moving exceptionally fast. In another context Giriko would be fucking impressed, teasing the brat for his ability to get a man’s dick out without even looking. Right now there was no fucking way he was going to risk riling Justin up anymore, there was way too much a stake. He wasn’t sure if he had ever regretted a decision more in his goddamn life.
Relationships: Giriko/Justin Law
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Crucifix

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, you know that really horny statue of lucifer some artist made and then his brother made even hornier? Yeah so... that inspired a conversation about horny catholic art and eventually how ripped and oiled up jesus always is on crucifixes... this is sin. I actually feel like I've done something wrong here, but y'know... what else is fanfiction for.

Giriko had always adamantly opposed ever following Justin into a church, and the Scythe more than agreed. He didn’t want to be seen with Giriko in such a setting and have everyone there lose respect for him. It was one of the few things they both very firmly agreed on, and so nothing on earth should have made this scenario happen. They were both stubborn, and would refuse doing things they didn’t want to do, combined that stubbornness should’ve been fucking unmovable… but apparently it wasn’t. They had still found themselves here, side by side and fucking miserable.

Of course it was the DWMA’s fault this had happened, it always fucking was. Surprisingly it wasn’t direct this time though. It had been a mission they gave and said was of the utmost importance or some shit, but there hadn’t been, or wasn’t supposed to be, a church involved at any point. This town was just insufferable. Insufferable and demanded that they both enter because  _ how  _ could they  _ possibly  _ trust two weapons that hadn’t had there souls ‘cleansed’ by their beloved priest. Even Justin seemed to be having a hard time not rolling his eyes at that. 

Still, if they wanted to get anything done that had to go and meet this weird cult leader. Justin actually seemed the slightest bit worried, concerned that this priest was a meister that would be able to see souls. He wasn’t scared what the priest would be able to see in himself, but since as a weapon he couldn’t see Giriko’s… he was a bit worried that his ‘less than desirable’ past would be clear and they’d be chased out before finishing their mission. Giriko only scoffed, he didn’t know anymore about seeing souls than Justin did, he wasn’t a meister and he’d rather die than talk to one long enough to get any kind of worthwhile explanation about that, but he doubted this guy was any kind of legitimate.

Also, with all the shit he had done in his life Giriko still had never delved into eating human souls. It wasn’t Arachne’s style to feed her weapons souls and it wasn’t his either. They weren’t that desperate for power, they had enough of their own already. So really his soul might look even better than Justin’s own, who had obviously eaten hundreds upon hundreds of kishin souls for the praise of Lord Death. Giriko would never understand how Death could get away with having thousands of people do his job as a reaper for him with no more of a reward than maybe, if they managed to eat enough, being wielded by him. It was such a lame pay out, and while it sort of made sense for Justin because the kid was certifiably insane, there were dozens more that seemed to have a lot more sense and no holy complex still buying into it all. 

That was all besides the point though. The point was they were being forced to be walking deeper and deeper into this dumb church, both unhappy and Justin more uptight than usual with all his stupid worry. It was making Giriko restless, he was really being pushed into playing nice here with all these dumbasses. His teeth were clenched together and while Justin wasn’t saying anything he knew the brat could tell they had precious little time to get Giriko out of here before he blew up at something small and got them in trouble. It was a dangerous situation all around, or at the very least a major pain in the ass that could end in some blood. Giriko only huffed when the freaks escorting them down led them somewhere to wait, promising the priest would return there soon. It gave them a moment alone a second to plan, but all that came out of Giriko’s lips was-

“What the fuck type of place is this? Why are we right next to a statue of a glistening naked man tied to a pole? These just going to sacrifice us, right? Like what the hell?” Justin’s gaze was so unbelievably tired and unamused that Giriko would be pleased if it weren’t for the fact that he was being a hundred percent serious right now. How wasn’t Justin freaking out about this? He curled his nose just seeing people shirtless in public, how on earth was he sitting here completely unperturbed at bondage art in a church? Wasn’t this like insulting to his religion or something? Surely it had to be.

“Giriko-” The chiding tone that came out of Justin’s throat, soft and chasting  _ screamed  _ ‘look at how patient and kind I’m being here, be good and listen to me or I’m going to be fucking pissed’. Giriko didn’t even let the brat get on with whatever he was going to say. He wanted answers here, not some dumb overly fluffy scolding that treated him like a hyperactive toddler. Whipping his finger towards the towering, very much naked statue pinned up to the wall Giriko gave an expression of pure disbelief.

“Are you fucking serious here Justin?  _ You're  _ not alarmed or upset by this? This is the literally the one time that it would make sense for you to throw a hissy fit about nudity why the fuck isn’t it phasing you!?” Justin’s face turned dark and impatient, the soft aura completely flooded out. He was annoyed enough to not feel the need to stroke his ego by handling this ‘correctly’ and was now fully ready to shut Giriko up by force. Still it didn’t make any sense. Giriko stepped back when Justin went for the front of his shirt and grabbed onto the brat’s little wrist and lifted him up by it.

“We are in a  _ church  _ Giriko, just shut up and stop being so rude, you’re like a child screaming about something as standard as a crucifix.” Giriko felt Justin tugging to get his arm back but he was honestly just too shocked to let go. Standard? This shit was standard? He looked back to the glistening, oiled up, extremely ripped model of a man nailed up to the wall and tried to imagine this being something one would expect to find in a church. It took a bit for the shock to pass, but once it did a horrible smile stretched up his face and he looked down at Justin with an arched brow. The scythe did not look excited to see where this was going.

“This is normal? Is that why you ended up like this? Little scythe I thought you were just a black sheep but I guess they’re training you to be sexual deviants huh?” Justin’s face went an angry embarrassed red and he managed to rip his arm away with horrible glare. The huffy upset posture Justin held himself into made it obvious how hard he was trying to maintain his faux perfection. He looked as infuriating as ever, standing perfectly upright with his eyes closed sweetly over a perfectly at attention and calm face… but he was twitching. It was clear he was trying to find some kind of control within himself and it really wasn’t going well. 

“So… Is there anything in you that wasn’t just conditioned in by the academy? ‘Cause now I’m not sure.” Giriko didn’t even wait a second after Justin’s eyes opened before saying it. Brat didn’t deserve any kind of easing into it anyway ignoring him like that. Justin surprisingly looked less angry than before, apparently having steeled himself in those precious few moments into dealing with whatever was about to happen. The scythe only looked over with a raised brow and arched back, keeping a position that looked so high and mighty that Giriko was half tempted to just push him over.

“If there isn’t, then I wonder for what possible reason they would have wanted me to waste my time with you.” Scowling Giriko looked back up at the rather disturbing statues surrounding them, really trying to imagine Justin growing up around these things… no wonder the kid was such a little freak. They were fucking distrubing and no matter how hard Giriko tried to see them as something artful or whatever he was stuck thinking of how bloodthirsty the brat was. Normal wasn’t really an acceptable description here, at least not when accounting Justin’s personality into the situation. And besides that, despite the fact that the brat had called them normal… even he seemed nervous here, and it didn’t seem to just be for Giriko’s sake like he had claimed. 

At closer inspection The erect, at attention way Justin was standing didn’t seem to be to assert dominance or anything else stupid like that… at least not entirely. Justin was nervous, responding to every single noise with a sharp snap of his pupils darting to wherever the sound had come from, taking the effort to hear past his headphones so he could be ready for whatever was coming. Plus it wasn’t even like his was puffing out his chest like a proud bird or raising his shoulders like an aggressive cat trying to make itself seem bigger, he actually seemed to be trying to make himself seem smaller, less intimidating and harder to notice. He was  _ scared  _ Giriko wasn’t sure he wanted to know of what. 

“Yeah well… count that as one good decision you’ve made yourself.” Almost immediately Justin looked over to him with an absolutely disgusted expression that only became exasperated when he saw the giant smirk waiting for him. It was a distraction that seemed to calm Justin down the slightest bit, turning his nervous energy into the special kind of fond hatred they had between them. That didn’t ease any of the nervousness Giriko had suddenly picked up though. At first Justin’s fear had seemed stupid and baseless, and with his response about the ‘art’ not being a cause for concern was convincing enough for Giriko to be pretty laid back about this. He was still annoyed, but not worried. Now he was.

He had no idea what Justin was so clearly expecting to go wrong here and that was freaking him out. He didn’t want to be stumbling behind if something did go sour, but there was also no fucking chance Justin would tell him what was wrong if he asked. Justin was the type to make every worry and concern about a mission clear to him as they went about it, very strictly making sure they were prepared for it and ignoring Giriko’s whining with his stupidly plugged up ears. So for him not to say anything meant that there was probably nothing that would get it out. Shifting on his feet Giriko scowled.

“For being so fucking insistent in bringing us down here to check if we were trustworthy they sure are trusting us alone here for a damn long time.” Justin hummed, a noncommittal response that trailed off as the scythe went back to watching the door their ‘guides’ had exited from with an unnerving focus. There was something annoying about that. Or maybe it was just so worrying that Giriko didn’t want to figure out why and was just getting annoyed instead. He was sick of just standing around here, they needed to get something going or they’d both get worked up over nothing. Catching the stupid fucking statue again out of the corner of his eyes Giriko felt a horrible smile peel up his face. In what had to be less than a second he wrapped his arms around Justin’s waist and pulled the scythe flush against him, ignoring the shocked whining noise that came out in response.

“I know someone like you would rather die than fuck in a church, but considering how they’re leaving us high and dry here… why don’t you use your itchy fingers that are so desperate to get serving and suck me off? Your dumb statues keep making me think of how you get when you're into it, maybe we can scare them off.” Giriko wasn’t sure what kind of response he was expecting here, or what exactly he wanted. Honestly he was looking for some kind of distraction, he was getting bored, he wanted  _ something  _ to happen. That request was going to incite something. There was no way Justin wouldn’t have a reaction to someone even considering the idea that he’d have sex in a church. Giriko was ready for this to turn into some kind of fight, into something interesting… or at least he thought he was.

Giriko didn’t think he had any real expectation other than anger, and Justin was most certainly angry… but from the embarrassing shrill whine that came out of his throat with a gag at how sudden it was, it proved he had one expectation: that Justin wasn’t going to suddenly grab his dick with a painfully tight grasp. It was like the wind got knocked out of him and he was coughing in confusion as Justin moved to unzip his fly. Giriko didn’t think there was anything Justin could do that’d make him all that scared anymore… but he was most certainly scared for his dick right now. 

There weren’t any words being shared between them and Giriko was too busy trying to catch his breath to tell Justin to stop, things were moving exceptionally fast. In another context Giriko would be fucking impressed, teasing the brat for his ability to get a man’s dick out without even looking. Right now there was no fucking way he was going to risk riling Justin up anymore, there was way too much a stake. He wasn’t sure if he had ever regretted a decision more in his goddamn life.

“Justin fucking- Justin!” His voice was embarrassingly high pitched but as Justin finally got him out of his boxers he felt the urgency of the situation sky rocket. Justin’s hands were soft, they always were, but in this context they felt like fucking  _ sandpaper  _ as he began to move his very dry hand back in forth rapidly, jerking Giriko off with a vengeance. Giriko almost wanted to laugh about it, to make fun of the fact that this was what came to mind as a form of violence. Giriko didn’t think being jerked off could ever be a punishment. It was amazing how often Justin proved him wrong.

“Fuck! Brat! Let go! Fuck! That hurts!” Justin seemed completely unperturbed by his begging, not slowing down for a second, completely ignoring how his hand got stuck on the rough friction of their skin every once in awhile, hinting at the chance for blisters to form. There was obviously no way Justin was going to stop until he made his point or whatever, Giriko could tell that the bastard had completely tuned him out and was now blind to everything but what he was doing. Swearing Giriko moved one of his hands down to grab onto Justin’s wrist, trying to stop him by force. It was hard to get a good grip on the kid with how ridiculously fast he was moving. 

When he finally managed to catch Justin’s hand in a horrible death grip his dick felt as if it was burning, he was hard as a rock but also in enough pain that he wasn’t sure if he even wanted to finish himself off. The brat only looked back over his shoulder with his dull blue eyes, no remorse or mischief in his eyes, only a haughty disappointment. Giriko could feel his jaw knot up into a painfully angry smile. 

“What the fuck were you thinking with that little scythe? You want to play a game here? Don’t think you can just get away with that.” Giriko’s hand was so tight over Justin’s own that he could feel the brat’s pathetic little bones straining and curling up trying to avoid being fucking  _ shattered  _ in the older man’s grasp. Justin’s face didn’t portray any pain however, one of his eyebrows raised in question, taunting him, daring him to do something that’d make him believe he couldn’t just do whatever he wanted. 

“I asked for your  _ mouth  _ little one, but if you're going to act like this…” Justin had a great poker face, but as Giriko slotted his pained dick in between the scythe’s legs and held the brat’s ass right up against his hips he saw the slightest bit of panic. Justin obviously hadn’t been planning to actually get fucked here and wasn’t into the idea at all. Giriko really couldn’t give less of a fuck after that stunt. This wasn’t even for pleasure, this was to teach the bastard a fucking lesson. 

“Giriko-” When Justin finally broke his annoyed silence he sounded desperate, his voice was shaking the slightest bit in worry. Giriko didn’t even let him finish the thought. The scythe made one small noise of distress before Giriko managed to grab onto his jaw and hold his mouth shut, effectively silencing him for the time being. Justin looked a little bit scared, his eyes darting to the door the dumb preist’s followers had left through. Still Giriko could feel the brat’s face heating up, his heart beating faster, he knew the little asshole well enough to know that despite how appalled he was, he was excited, almost subconsciously grinding into the enchanter.

“Getting excited down there? Maybe I made a mistake thinking you wouldn’t like getting fucked in a church, seems like you were far too ready to force me into this.” Justin made a disgruntled noise when he said the word ‘forced’ making it clear that he found that humorous considering the situation. Giriko only cracked a smile and moved to start to pull down the brat’s pants. Justin wasn’t the most cooperative, and with how much clothing the church covered him in with their dumb uniforms it was far harder than it needed to be. 

For a second Giriko indulged himself in the idea of the scythe wearing something easier to remove, something shorter that showed more of his milky skin ever so often dotted with tiny beauty marks that made him look even more infuriatingly elegant. He could feel his dick strain even more with the image. Maybe it was for the best Justin was drowning in ill fitting clothing all the time, it’d be hard to keep his hands off otherwise. Justin made an adorable squeal that was well muffled against the enchanter’s hand when he finally managed to get Justin’s pants to fall around his ankles. 

With how insanely big Justin’s coat was it was still hard to notice he was indeed exposed now, but that didn’t matter too much… What mattered was that there was access to the brat’s little ass now. They were kind of on a time limit here, so Giriko didn’t waste any time forcing the scythe to bend forward, releasing his grip on Justin’s mouth to better hold his hips instead. Justin didn’t wait even a second after being freed to voice his disdain. 

“Giriko there are people coming to check on us any second. We’re supposed to be professionals, do you really not understand what a bad idea this is?” It was honestly amazing how Justin could be so single minded on whatever task or mission he had on hand, even when in a position like this. The brat was really kind of defenseless right now, his arms straight back grabbing onto Giriko’s sleeves in an attempt to stop him or something like that… professionalism was well out the window here. 

“Oh yeah cause you were being real professional jerking me off like that.” Justin gasped and then whimpered horribly as Giriko finally managed to get the last bit of fabric out of the way and brush against the brat’s hole. Justin was finally losing his holier than thou tone and was starting to sound teary and overwhelmed. Which only made sense considering how much his knees were knocking together, it was already clear Giriko was going to have to hold Justin up if he didn’t want the kid to completely collapse. It was amazing how good Justin was at digging himself into a hole when it came to sex. Always started shit he was never prepared to finish. 

“I was-! I was trying to make a poin- Giriko!” The low laugh that came out of Giriko’s throat as he started to sink his fingers into the blonde only made Justin whine more, giving up on whatever he was trying to explain for the sake of whimpering. Justin was tight, obviously not prepared for this in the slightest, still he was opening up pretty quickly, not fighting against it at all. Giriko’s smile only grew bigger. It was obvious at this point that Justin  _ was  _ into this, and apparently had less respect for his own sacred ground than he led people to believe. 

“What would Lord Death think of you right now? Fucking in the one place where he actually gives his blessing for you to act like a delusional lover.” Justin bent a bit with that, his hips bucking away, rejecting the sensation for the sake of his pride. Giriko held on tight, scowling as he tried to keep his hold on the scythe. Justin was way too wiggly when he wanted to be, Giriko was tempted to call him out on acting like a hyperactive toddler trying to sit still but knew he’d just get called out for being a stiff old man or something. Instead he just huffed and jammed his finger deep into the brat, sinking it in all the way to his knuckle and making Justin freeze with a hot gasp. 

“There you go you piece of shit, if you were making a point there then it's time for me to make my own. Sit still and take it.” The brat went obediently limp after that, a small little noise escaping his lips as he finally gave in. The small kneading grasp Justin was using to keep a hold onto Giriko’s sleeves was ridiculously distracting, and as he tried to get the brat’s hands off him so he could finally just get  _ inside _ the bastard he found his temper flaring the slightest bit. Sometimes it seriously felt like everything about Justin was made to be as annoying as humanly possible. 

As if in unison both weapons groaned as Giriko finally managed to get himself inside, pushing past the tight muscle that seemed to fight against him until the brat was fully seated against his hips. There was no getting out of this now, if anyone came in there’d be no denying what they were doing, what disrespect they were showing to these stupid fucking townsfolk that looked a gift horse in the mouth and left them here to just sit around and wait as if they had endless time to deal with these people. 

Justin’s grip on his sleeves wavered a bit and Giriko found himself grabbing onto them like reins in response, using the brat’s poor shoulders as a mechanism to create leverage as they started to move. Justin voiced his upset immediately, or at least tried to before his words fell into incoherent moans. Giriko wanted to mock Justin in some way, tease him for falling apart immediately like this, just really rile the brat up while there was no way for him to fight back… but he found himself also unable to do much other than grunt and chase the pleasure that flickered by with each thrust as he caught the more sensitive parts of his dick and felt the head catch on the soft walls of Justin’s tight ass. 

“Fuck kid… what do you think you’d do if they came in right now and saw that Lord Death’s chosen student lets himself get fucked?” Justin whimpered at that, straining against Giriko’s iron grip around his wrists. The idea had to be appalling to the blonde, after all the brat loved to give the impression he was above such desires. Giriko only laughed at how the mental image made Justin squeeze down harder, a couple rough breaths falling from his lips as intoxicated gasps before his body began to lock up with the beginnings of an orgasm. 

Giriko wasn’t done yet though, he wanted actual revenge against Justin here, not just a quick fuck that the brat could brush off. It took some restraint, but he managed to stop himself dead in his tracks, leaving Justin to cry out in distress at how close he had gotten. Giriko couldn’t see Justin’s face with the position they were in, but he could see the different emotions flicker through the scythe’s body language as he tried to decide exactly how he was going to react to Giriko’s idea here. 

“Giriko…” Justin’s voice was low, warning, threatening Giriko of what could happen if he decided to play this game here. The enchanter only smiled, he knew Justin couldn’t see him but he also knew the brat would be able to feel his amusement in the air anyway. When Justin pushed his hips back with an annoyed growl, looking for the smallest hint of pleasure to finish himself off with Giriko pulled back away, laughing sharply. 

“Come on brat, tell me what you want. Tell me you want me to fuck you till you come and have to beg for salvation for doing something so heinous in your precious holy father’s church.” There was a pause after his words, Justin was clearly thinking here, taking in what Giriko said with what seemed to be a surprisingly clear mind. Giriko waited patiently, ignoring the painful throbbing of his dick that begged to be relieved already so he could watch Justin struggle. When the brat finally decided what he was going to do he pressed back into Giriko with a teary whine, obviously deciding to try and play cute to get out of admitting what was happening. 

They didn’t get very far before they both heard a handful of voices approach the stairwell they had originally descended. Both of them immediately dropped any kind of play fight they had in them, knowing that they needed to figure something out together if they didn’t want to get in serious trouble here. Giriko swore slightly, letting Justin’s arms go so the brat could do whatever they decided was necessary without needing to break free. 

“Get out of me right now.” Justin’s voice was hushed and dangerous as they struggled to get a hold of themselves before the priest turned the corner, Giriko didn’t respond to the command, there wasn’t enough time for that, he could tell already. Quickly pulling Justin up he held the brat right up against his chest, as if they were tiredly cuddling and not interconnected underneath Justin’s giant ass coat.

“You're dumb uniform will hide it just fucking sit still and it’ll be fine.” Justin looked absolutely appalled, scandalized and at a loss. It was obvious that he was not expecting Giriko to refuse and now was more than a little bit nervous. He shifted on top of Giriko’s cock trying to look more natural and the enchanter forced himself to bite his lip and not make any noise in response. This was going to be fucking impossible. Jesus christ he should’ve just let Justin come and ended it there, they were so fucked now. 

“My pants are around my ankles this isn’t going to hide anything! Giriko you-!” The door started to creak open and Justin went silent at a record speed, almost like a possum that just saw a car coming and fell down dead. Giriko was honestly impressed anyone could stop talking that fast, what he wasn’t impressed by, or at least was trying not to scream because of, was the fact that Justin went so tight that it felt like his dick was going to be torn off. They were so fucking screwed, there was no way they were going to be able to pull this off, not with how jumpy Justin was being.

“Justin it really is you, I’m amazed that Lord Death sent one of his best down here!” The priest turned the corner with wide eyes, making them both stiffen up with the shame of being caught, only for the man’s mouth to open and for him to explain his shock was only from Justin not being an impostor or some shit. It was a small relief, but it only lasted a minute before the stress wound up around them again as the small group that had returned moved closer to actually greet them. Giriko was finding himself growing increasingly worried and increasingly regretful of his poor decision making. 

“O-oh, well… We heard what was going on here and didn’t want to risk everyone’s safety by having a student come down here and possibly fail and rile it up more…” Justin’s voice wasn’t as assured as it normally was, but he was managing to respond and keep his voice mostly level. Giriko on the other hand was fucking sweating, refusing to make eye contact and staring holes into the wall. Maybe if he was as abrasive as possible they’d leave sooner. 

“Ah well I’m so glad he took our concern seriously, we really are worried about the state of our town, we try to stay peaceful here but you know Kishin really aren’t the kind that can be negotiated with…” Justin nodded firmly, agreeing with a fervor and unfortunately sending the movement down his spine the slightest bit, making minuscule little bobs of his hips brush against Giriko… the enchanter bit down on the sensation trying to ignore it and look as cranky as possible. 

“So who is this? We hadn’t heard of another elite coming.” Justin and Giriko both stiffened up, not really wanting to address who the enchanter was despite knowing it was impossible to ignore his presence while he was squeezing Justin like a teddy bear. The scythe looked up at him as if he somehow didn’t know who was behind him before laughing awkwardly, a noise Giriko was certain he had never heard Justin make.

“Oh… he’s… my guard…” Almost immediately Justin realized that made no sense and paled, looking for some kind of explanation before it was too late. Giriko wasn’t going to fill in for him, he wanted to stay as out of this conversation as possible. He knew he’d only fuck it up further, no priest would be appeased with anything he had to say.

“I can most certainly handle these problems on my own but… he’s here for emergencies, in case I need an extra hand, Lord Death also assigned him to me as a student in a way… We Death Scythe’s often help new elites get a handle on things.” Every word that came out of Justin’s mouth was complete bullshit, but he sold it surprisingly well, making it seem like that could very well be the truth. The priest hummed in assent, taking the explanation and looking over Giriko with it. Neither of the weapons were resonated or anything like that… but they could hear each other’s thoughts as loud as ever  _ ‘don’t look down’. _

“Ah thats amazing, you scythe’s really do so much for Lord Death, it must be incredibly busy in your shoes.” Justin laughed softly and scratched his cheek, Giriko could imagine the awkward smile that had to be gracing his face right about now. All of this couldn’t feel anymore uncomfortable… Giriko was seriously three steps away from running off a bridge. 

“Indeed, in fact… would it be alright if we got on our way? We want to help your town and get everything in order, but there's a lot we need to be doing elsewhere too…” The priest blinked a few times, obviously unused to being told that someone didn’t have time for him. In another situation Giriko would’ve laughed. What a goddamn idiot thinking he could make them wait for an hour and then still have all the time in the world to talk to them… worried about his city Giriko’s ass. If he was really worried he would’ve let them get rid of the kishin as soon as they got there and not had them just standing around. 

“Oh… of course. There's much I should be doing as well… I’m so glad you made the time to meet with me though, please come back after your mission is done, I’d like to reward you for your work.” Nodding again Justin bowed and let the priest leave with his haughty self confidence… Giriko had to fight not to scream at the sensation on his dick. One of the priest’s assistants looked at them with a raised brow, sensing something off, before turning to follow the priest out into the hall. The relief was fucking heavenly and as soon as the turned the corner Justin ripped himself off of Giriko and turned around with the most wicked glare the enchanter had ever seen.

“What the fuck were you thinking there!? What is wrong with you? You couldn’t have just kept it in your pants for 30 minutes until we got out of here!!” Giriko shrunk back at Justin’s sudden explosive anger, knowing how dangerous it could be. He fucked up here, he knew he did but god Justin had to know that 80% of that was being unlucky as hell. Putting his hands up he relented to the anger, silently admitting guilt. It calmed Justin down the slightest bit.

“Yeah well, lets just get the fuck out of here ok? Before they really do figure out what happened from your god awful screaming.” Justin’s scowl was deadly, but nevertheless he nodded, moving to fix his pants before looking at Giriko to do the same. Mumbling Giriko obliged, fucking churches couldn’t give him anything good could they? Didn’t even give him one lousy orgasm… what a useless building… truck stop bathrooms had given him more than this.

Justin looked over to him with a raised eyebrow, demanding him to hurry up and get out of this place he had ‘forced’ them to disrespect. What a goddamn disappointment. 

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know what the fuck this is, what the point was, or why I did this, but hopefully it was a fun ride. It was sure an adventure to write.


End file.
